Forgotten Daughters of Magic
by Lumiere and Gwen
Summary: Originally, there were two daughters of Magic, and they were adored by the people, but over time, other gods took their places and they were forgotten. Now, the two are sent to Storybrooke because of a simple mistake that made dear Daddy mad, and along the way, the two daughters find love in a different way then they expected. OC/Peter Pan OC/OC
1. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! At least, everyone who is reading this. This story is a collaboration of Hpforeva88 and Gwen Fire, or Swordoffire6 on FictionPress. As you probably do not know, the main characters are Lumiere, (last name unknown), and Gwen, (again, last name unknown). Lumiere and Gwen are aliases, and their real names will be revealed later into the story. Lumiere is asian, a pretty one, and Gwen is Lithuanian and Russian. Don't worry, she's a beautiful person too. Lumiere is 16, freshman in highschool, and Gwen is 15, 8th grader. The two are the only daughters of magic that weren't recognized, partly because their mom is a mortal. Anyways, the two got sent to Storybrooke because they had a fling with mortals, ooh and by the way, Magic is a man, just... To clear it up. As I was saying, Daddy got mad, and threw them out, quite literally. Now, they are in Storybrooke, where they have lived in for two years, and are kind of bffs with Henry.**

 **And the story begins.**


	2. Prologue

_Prologue_

Two girls ran through the thick foliage, followed by Emma and the rest of the crew. Honestly, Gwen had no idea where they were, and no idea where they were going. But Lumiere, she seemed to know where every twig and tree was, and was leading the way for the group. After a while of running, Lumiere and Gwen realized that the people that were previously following them had disappeared.

"Great. We just lost Emma and the crew! How wonderful!" Lumiere threw her hands up in the air and smiled sarcastically. Gwen frowned and kicked a tree, but then quickly withdrew, clutching her foot.

"Oh god. Ow. Ow. Ow." Gwen was hopping around on one foot, and then tripped. Lumiere laughed, but then quickly turned serious.

"We need to find Emma and the crew. Right now we are near Pan's camp, and I've already concealed our scent, but if they see us, they can still catch us." Lumiere paced back and forth, while her younger sister sat under a tree, nodding along.

"And that is when you go wrong, Lumiere, dear." A voice that was above the two said. The figure jumped down, and both Lumiere and Gwen immediately backed up, Lumiere in front of Gwen. Her hands were covered in blue light, and a sheet of water was above them. In Gwen's hands were fireballs, and she was ready to strike.

The figure turned around and smirked. Peter.


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Past**

 _When the first girl was born, the whole land was astounded. Magic had a daughter!_

 _When she first laughed, a wave of bright magic flew across the land._

 _When the second girl was born a year later, the whole land was shrugging their shoulders. Why would Magic have a second daughter? Of course, no one knew._

 _When the second girl laughed, a wave of dark magic flew around the land, unable to get in Scotland, where Magic lived._

 _"We need to make them fake names." Magic said urgently to their mother, a mortal. "Otherwise the people will not worship me anymore._

 _The parents quickly decided on Lumiere for the first daughter, which meant "light," and they decided on Gwen for the second daughter, which meant "white, holy."_

* * *

 _"No!" Gwen screamed, throwing a black and red lacy pillow at Lumiere. "I no wear it!"_

 _Lumiere dropped the beautiful plastic tiara onto a blue lacy pillow, and grabbed Gwen's arms._

 _"Daddy said we need to practice!" Lumiere protested, making Gwen face her. "We need to practice magic and how to be a princess!"_

 _"I only 4!" Gwen cried. She broke free of her sister's grasp and ran towards the library in the house. Once she got there, she took everything that had "princess" in the title, and set them all in a pile._

 _"Ok," Gwen sighed. "I do this last time, I did no do it, and Daddy caught me. I can do it."_

 _Gwen struggled for a bit, and a tiny flame appeared on her finger._

 _"Aha!" Gwen exclaimed. "I did it!" She poked the books with her finger and it caught on fire very, very slowly._

 _Gwen shook her finger slowly, to try to put it out, but the fire didn't disappear like when Daddy did it. Gwen did it again, except more vigorously. It didn't disappear._

 _"Help!" Gwen cried out, and she ran downstairs to find Lumiere with water just floating atop her head._

 _Lumiere smirked. "How did I know that you would set something on fire?" She aimed the water to position itself above Gwen, then willed it to fall. Gwen's fire disappeared._

 _"Girls?" Magic stood outside the doorway of his office. "What are the maids cooking? Because I smell something burning."_

 _"Books!" Gwen smiled proudly._

 _"Books?" Magic looked at the wet Gwen, then at Lumiere._

 _"Fire!" Gwen smiled again._

 _Magic slapped his head, then looked at Gwen. "Did you create fire?"_

 _"Fire through finger!" Gwen held up her own finger to his face._

 _Magic sighed, then ran to the library. There, the entire room was on fire, not just the pile of "princess" books._


	4. Chapter 2

**Yay! New chapter! Lumiere calls Gwen 'G' as a nickname. Okay. On with the story.**

* * *

Henry, Lumiere, and Gwen sat by the pier. Henry was clutching on to his storybook, kicking his legs, while Gwen was laying down on the dock, relaxing. Lumiere was busy making a makeshift pillow with her jacket, but before she finished, Henry's head shot up and stared at Lumiere with big, bright eyes.

"Hey Lumiere, are you and Gwen in the storybook? I mean, you might have been in there, but I didn't realize it was you two." Henry said in one breath. He inhaled, then exhaled deeply. Lumiere paused in her pillow/jacket folding, ruffled his hair and smiled.

"I'm pretty sure Gwen and I are in the book, right?" Lumiere asked, and Gwen grunted in agreement. Lumiere gently took the book from Henry's hand and started flipping through the pages. After a while, she stopped flipping and made a sound of achievement.

"Aha! Found us! G! Look at us! Oh, I look so young and innocent. Merlin knows that I'm far from innocent now." Lumiere grinned, shoving the storybook that included a picture of the two playing princess in Gwen's face. Henry peered over Lumiere's shoulder and 'wowed.' Lumiere at that time had long, shiny, black hair, and Gwen had long and flowing, blonde hair. They hadn't changed much, except for the fact that Lumiere ALWAYS had her hair in a ponytail, and Gwen had cut her hair to her shoulders, along with a streak of red, showing that she was _still_ not out of her rebellious stage, which had started when she was 12, in her real age. Not Storybrooke version, instead, storybook version.

Lumiere had a hard time managing Gwen.

"Gwen, you should grow out your hair! I... think you prettier with long hair." Henry looked down and blushed.

"Oh hell no! Long hair makes me look like I'm some storybook princess!"

"You are a storybook princess." Lumiere said pointedly.

"Shut up. Wait, that's a good point." Then Gwen proceeded to face palm at herself with what she just said.

"I'm hungry. Like, really, extremely hungry." Lumiere blurted out.

"But you're always hungry." Henry and Gwen dead panned.

"Oh, who cares?! Come on! Let's head to Granny's!" Lumiere giggled, dragging Henry and Gwen to their feet.

"No, no, no, let go of my arm, Lu. Let go of me. Like seriously- AHH HOLY *** LUMIERE I SWEAR-" but Gwen was cut off by a car rushing by the trio, nearly hitting them.

"HEY! WATCH WHERE YA GOING YA BASTARD." Lumiere pulled Gwen and Henry back, before ACTUALLY looking both ways, then crossing the street.

Then they had pancakes and everything was fine.

* * *

 **Hey ppl it's Lumiere. It certainly has been a long time. The next chapter I will trust Gwen to do. Well, I have been working on a story on fiction press, so I haven't had time for this, and that my math teacher is being a *****. Okay. Later ppl.**


	5. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Past**

"Gwen." Magic tried to keep his magic under control. "Why did you do this?"

Gwen simply pointed at Lumiere, and Lumiere ran to her room to get the tiara.

"See?" Lumiere ran as fast as she could with a pillow and tiara bouncing around on her hands. "You said we'll be princesses one day, and you said we should practice!"

"First, I said when you are older." Magic sighed. "Second, where did you get this?"

"I made it!" Lumiere smiled proudly. "It stable water and gems!"

Magic patted her head.

"What about me?" Gwen pouted. "I create fire through finger!"

"That's not good." Magic shook his head. "You set the entire library on fire, Gwen!"

Gwen's eyes narrowed, and she ran to her room, her blonde hair flowing after her.

"Gwen!" Lumiere called after her. "Gwen, open the door!" She knocked on her door, then a pale blue light went in through the keyhole, and the door opened.

Inside, Gwen was crying. "It's not fair!" She screamed.

"What's not fair?" Lumiere sat on Gwen's bed, waiting patiently for her to finish.

"You!" She screamed, her hair turning into fire. "You have to take everything that I try to make Daddy happy with!"

"Hold on." Lumiere waved her hand, where a bucket of water splashed on top of Gwen's head. "I think the fire burning your head is messing up your words more than ever."

"More than ever?!" Gwen raged, throwing a piece of fire to Lumiere, who simply distinguished it with a water gun.

"Stop." Lumiere shook her head, and started to leave Gwen's room to go to her own.

"No!" Gwen laughed, and shadows shot out of the ground, attaching to Lumiere's arms. "Don't try to leave, water won't work."

"Does't mean Daddy can't get me out!" Lumiere laughed. "DADDY!"

But before Daddy could come, Lumiere broke free of the shadows. But how? Something simple but as powerful as anything. Air.

Daddy walked through the door, then grabbed Lumiere. "Gwen!" He yelled. "You are grounded for a year!" He suddenly changed her room into a shadow room. "Don't try to leave, your powers are powerless against me." He shut the door before Gwen could run out.

"Daddy?" Lumiere asked when they sat down at dinner. "Why is Gwen like this?"

He sighed. "It's something terrible that I've decided to do."

Lumiere bit her bottom lip, thinking abut something that happened last night in her dream. There were 2 girls who looked exactly like her, just more... different. One of the girls called herself Aria, and her dress looked like she was made of water, sometimes making ripples in it. The other one called herself Cere, and her clothes were blowing away, looking like her clothes were breaking, but they never were for some reason. They were offering to be with her forever, helping her control her powers. Lumiere obviously accepted, but then another girl appeared. She looked exactly like Lumiere. Exactly.

 _"Who are you?" Lumiere asked her._

 _"My name is Light." The other girl smiled. "I am you. I have a younger sister named Dark, and I think you'd recognize her."_

 _Lumiere cocked her head. "Does she look like Gwen?"_

 _"Exactly like her." Light said. "And we are your protectors. But Dark has been consumed by... well... darkness. She wants to control Gwen, to rule the mortal world. And I need you to stop her. Please."_

 _Lumiere straightened. "Can't you protect Gwen then?"_

 _Light shook her head. "I'd need Dark to be defeated on the outside while I take her out on the inside. In Gwen's dream."_

 _"So you're asking me to stop Gwen on the outside?" Lumiere asked._

 _"Yes." Light hugged her. "It'll be easy, I promise. You only need your air magic. After the air magic, use your water magic." She pulled away. "It'll come to you, I promise. Please, I need you to stop her tomorrow night."_

Lumiere suddenly got out of her trance by hearing a piercing scream. She looked up the stairs to see smoke coming down. Lumiere looked at her father, and she gasped. There was blood coming out of the side of his head, and he was knocked out. She saw a small silhouette of Light, who was pointing at something at the table. A key. Lumiere got a determined look on her face, and she knew exactly what to do with it.

The smoke was coming closer, and Lumiere's look faltered. There was a body forming out of it, and it looked large. And Lumiere was pretty positive she needed to defeat in order to get to Gwen.


End file.
